Holiday Scream
by CardcaptorCraze
Summary: We all know which myth controls what holiday: Santa Clause is Christmas, the bunny has Easter, and you know the rest. With a school having just been opened months prior, the children of these legendary figures are sent away to this school to hone their skills, powers, and abilities. But what awaits them beyond their seasons? New allies? Enemies lying in wait to make their move?
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Scream ch.1

Penny (Thanksgiving): (holding camera over eye) "Ginger, you need to relax. (scene switches to Ginger Frost) "If you smile any bigger, your mouth will rip in half."

Ginger: (in pose) "I can't help it. I hate having my picture taken."

Intro under her: Name: Ginger Frost. Sidekick: a Snow Angel. Family: Daughter of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. Hometown: North Pole. Age: 13. BFF: Penny Thyme (Thanksgiving). Location: S.T.R.A.P.P.E.D Boarding School

Penny: "Everyone has to get their picture taken for the calendar that's coming out. It's worth half our grade for the semester."

Intro: Name: Penny Thyme. Sidekick: a dream catcher. Family: Bear Claw and Spriteful Raven. Home: ?. Age: 13. BFF: Ginger Frost (Christmas). Location: S.T.R.A.P.P.E.D Boarding School.

"HELLLLLO, OUT THERE, MY PEOPLE!"

Ginger and Penny: "Ann!"

Ann: (over loud speaker) "ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE LATEST HOT TOP 10? YOU ASKED FOR IT!" (music starts playing)

Ginger: (tear drop; holding ears) "She sure can get her voice heard one way or another."

Penny: "She's perfect for that. The radio world has yet to hear the wrath of Ann Harbor. Just wait until her holiday hits us."

CRASH!

Ginger: (startled; readies rod)

(scene of Labor Day: Wade Callum on floor against wall, on sled)

(Ginger and Penny help him to his feet)

Penny: "What are you doing?"

Wade: "Trying to set a world record here. Why else would I risk my neck on a million flight of stairs."

Intro: Name: Wade Callum. Sidekick: None. BFF: Ann Harbor. Home: New York. Location: STRAPPED Boarding School. Age: 13

Ginger: "Are you serious? You could have ended up in Intensive Care!"

Wade: (determined look) "But now I gotta go back. Back to the top! In order to perform a landing that's worthy of me!"

Penny: 'He's gotta be joking. Is he for real?"

Ginger: 'Is he really willing to die just for a shot at a stupid stunt? Maybe he wouldn't mind if it was a "worthy" death in his honor.'

(scene of Wade getting punched from someone above)

Wade: (holding head)

Fourth of July: Julian Fort: (straightens tie) "You and your craving for masochism. Are you in need of counseling? Perhaps a desperate attempt at getting some attention?"

Intro: Name: Julian Fort (Fourth of July/Independence Day. BFF: Chase Hoppner/Easter Bunny's son. Age: 13. Home: Land of the Free. Location: STRAPPED Boarding School. Sidekick: Doesn't require one.

Wade: (scary look; # popping) "What's that? You picking a fight Juliet?"

Julian: "It's Julian, you halfwit. Apparently, it would seem I've knocked out even more of the remaining brain cells he had."

(laughter)

(scene of April Fools: Josh Folly making an entrance)

Josh Folly: (trying to cover his laughter) "Wade. I-I gotta tell ya. That was comedy gold, man! You're a natural at this."

Intro: Name: Josh Folly. Age: 13. Sidekick: Ventriliquist dummy. BFF: Jackie Crimson/Halloween's daughter. Home:?. Location: STRAPPED Boarding School.

(girls looking dumbfounded and astounded)

Julian: (hand ruffles hair) "Honestly, I'm surrounded by idiocy."

Loudspeaker: "ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THEIR ASSIGNED CLASSROOMS AT THIS TIME."

Ginger: "Guess that's it for today's photoshoot. Oh well."

Wade: "You all go on ahead. I'm sticking around for more record breaking amazing feats!"

(scene of stars)

Julian: (dragging Wade to class with bump on Wade's head, and spirals for both eyes) "Now that he's taken care of in his unconcious state, shall we get going?"

Josh: (moves far back with his sidekick ventriliquist dummy in arms) "Nah! You guys can, but I have work to do! Here!" (throws dummy)

Ginger: (catches dummy) "What are we supposed to do with this?"

Josh: (hands around mouth) "Use him as my replacement for the hour!"

(Dummy turns head in her arms) "Don't worry, sweet cakes. I got this."

Ginger: (throws him) "Ahh!"

Julian: (catches it with free hand; dangles it with two fingers, analyzing it closely) "I can't believe this annoying knockoff doll can be considered a sidekick."

Dummy: "Hey, hey! Watch it! This dummy knows things! Plenty a' things! And watch the suspenders!"

(Time Skip)

(Gym Teacher) Father's Day: Alright class. Before we begin warm ups, I'd like to bring in your new allies. Meet the Sandman's daughter, Misty Nightfall; and the Tooth Fairy's son, Enoch White."

(Valentine's Day) Cutie Castcharm: (hearts for eyes; blushing; pushing through Ginger Frost and Wade Callum) "Oh, wow! Just look at him. I have this strong feeling that i'm going to be making a dentist appointment soon."

Intro: Name: Cutie Castcharm. Age: 13. Sidekick: a baby phoenix. Home: Cloud #9. Location: STRAPPED Boarding School.

Wade Callum: "Hey, teach! Since when is the Sandman and Tooth Fairy apart of any holiday?! There's no day named after them."

Father's Day: The Sandman and Tooth Fairy have been close friends and partners with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny for centuries. If anything, the school board has felt it be time for their own to be given a chance and have recognition."

(Easter) Chase Hoppner: "That's right, Wade. Me and Ginger have even been acquainted with them with each reunion or held gathering around our seasons."

Intro: Name: Chase Hoppner. Family: Easter Bunny and Easter mummy. Age: 13. Home: Forest, underground? Springtime? Location: S.T.R.A.P.P.E.D. BFF: Julian Fort. Sidekick: Marshmallow creations.

Julian: (adjusts glasses) "New students means new allies. And since their parents are legenday figures, there shouldn't really be a problem since they are close associates. It could be interesting having more students attend."

Wade: "Teh! Of course you'd say that. One of your many experiment stages, or whatever."

Ann Harbor: "Well, I say welcome to our beautiful new home!"

Father's Day: "Now that's the spirit I was looking for. Now that that's settled, all of you find a partner for strectches. Then it's on to a competitive game of dodgeball."

(Groaning all around)

Wade: (fist into hand) "Aww yeah! This is where I shine!"

Ginger: "I think I'd rather go back behind a camera..."

(scene of silouhette behind gym entrance)

(close in scene of smirk)

END


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Scream ch. 2

(scene of Penny at her seat reading)

(a wad of paper hits her head; falls onto book)

Penny: (picks up wad) "Huh?" (looks up)

Wade: (hiding behind book)

Penny: (opens)

(scene of note: What do you think of the new kids?)

Wade: (paper hits him on head, falls in front of him and book) "That was fast." (Opens and reads: How long are you going to keep at this?)

Wade: (furiously writes: AS LONG AS IT TAKES!)

Memorial Day: (swipes paper) "What may I ask what are you writing so passionately about, Mr. Callum?"

Wade: "Oh, it's uh, nothing really!"

Memorial Day: "Is that so? Then perhaps you can stay a little after class for throwing notes during the lesson."

Wade: (slumps down in seat) "Yes, sir."

(Time Skip)

(Lunchtime)

Ginger: "Wade is getting obsessed with our new classmates. Who knew he was so sketchy of others."

Penny: "I guess you learn something new every day about others around you."

"All I wanna know is how I can get close to my tooth prince!"

(scene of Cutie with New Year)

"Cutie. Christian."

(Both sit down)

Cutie: "I don't see what the problem is. They both seem nice enough. And who could go wrong with a face like Enoch's?"

Ginger: (teardrop; blushing) "Y-Yeah. I've known them since I was little, so it'd be kinda hard to think that they'd turn on any of us."

Cutie: (now sitting right next to Ginger, hugging her) "So, Ginger! My totes Bestest Friend For LIFE! I need you to tell me everything you know about him! His favorite food? Favorite song? Oh! His favorite movie! I could do so much with all of that info!"

"Same old redhead. Has her eye on every guy with a hint of a pretty face."

(scene of Frankie Crimson and April Fools)

Josh: "Ya know, I hear guys like a good joke. Try pulling one on him, and I'm your man."

Frankie: (Laughs) "Go with him on his idea. I'd kill to see what he has up his sleeve."

Julian: (comes from behind Penny and Ginger) "They've only been here for a day, so I only know the basics." (pulls out student fact sheets)

"Julian!"

Christian: "Oh come on, everyone. Must we be so suspicious of them. We all know how difficult it was for us to adjust leaving home. That rpobably goes for them as well."

Ginger: "Yeah, he's right. Let's just give them a chance."

Josh: "Well, I say we hold a secret meeting between us real holidays. Whaddaya say, Fort? You seem to have more on them than any of us do. (Looks at Ginger) "Or any that you're actually willing to give out."

Ginger: (turns blue) 'I hate it when he gets that look...'

(Time Skip)

(scene of and crossing stick across board)

(scene of Julian addressing everyone for "Super Secret Meeting")

Julian: "Alright, everyone. Who has anything to suggest in going about our new arrivals?"

Wade: "I say we spy on them. Do a little undercover detective work."

Josh: "I'll second that. I can just lay my little sidekick anywhere near them, and pick up some intel, no sweat."

Julian: "What say you, Frankie Crimson? This seems like a task your spiders would be useful at."

Frankie: (laid back; feet on Ginger's head) "I'll pass. There aren't enough details to get me involved."

(scene of box with ribbon)

Julain: (holding box outright) "Would this do for your services?"

Frankie: (starts drooling; points shaky finger) "I..is that..?"

Julian: (holds out chocolate covered grasshopper in one hand, box in other) "Yes. Your favorite. From what my sources have told me. Chocolate covered bugs. With a caramel center in each and every one of them."

(Everybody else is grossed out)

Frankie: "Okay. You've gained my interest. (holds out hand) "But first. I'll need an advance in my payment."

Julian: "Fine. But the rest are going to be in my keeping until you find something."

Ginger: (covers book with face; whispers) "That's probably a good idea when making a deal with someone as underhanded as her."

Frankie: "I'm sorry, did you say something? Hair of a bat, hearing of a bat."

Ginger: "Well, for one, I was only saying the truth. And second of all, I thought you said that new allies would better our chances against any threats centered around the school, Julian."

Julian: "Yes, I did state that. But I also believe in the saying, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." You and Easter may be a little more acquainted with them, but we practically know nothing. If it's any consolation, I do keep tabs on everyone's holiday and personal stats, mine also being put on record."

Chase: "Julian, please listen to reason. After all, a business tycoon like yourself doesn't seem too interested in wasting time on something that could end up being nothing to worry about at all. You are the most rational out of us all."

Julian: (adjusts glasses) "And that is precisely why I'm cautious with one in particular, Misty NightFall. It seems her father, The Sandman, was locked away for betrayal."

Ginger: (looking down)

Julian: "Not much is known as to why. It could have been a fight between him and Ginger's father, Santa Clause. If anything, there's nothing worng with wanting to be on guard for safety measures."

Josh: "Will you stop being such a goody goody, and loosen up, Chase? Sheesh. We're not trying to scare them away or anything. Just trying to find out about our new friends. And Julian is right! We need to keep on our toes, or they could nail us before we can even begin to think of a full on plan of action."

Chase: "Oh? Then why not ask them directly?"

Wade: "Because that would ruin the excitement and take away us wearing disguises!"

Chase: (puts hand to head) "Ugghmm."

Josh: "Hey Green!"

(Scene of St. Patrick's Day/Landon Green looking bored and drinking a can of root beer) "You want in on this?"

Landon: "Nah. Something like this really isn't my scene."

Wade: "Aw, come on! Where's your sense of motivation? A feel for adventure?"

Landon: "I just said it's not my scene. Besides, I'm more of a laid back type of guy." (burps)

Julian: "Anyone else? No? Well then. Let the investigation commence."

END


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday Scream ch. 3

Julian: (earpiece) "Everyone, are you at your assigned posts?"

Frankie: "My spiders are weaving their webs as we speak. I should have some info in no time."

Josh: "In Mother Natures' and Father Times' office. Still looking around for the student booklets."

Wade: "I'm on sand girl's tail. She's in the caf."

Cutie: "I WANNA BE KEEPING WATCH ON MY ENAMORED ENOCH! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I GET STUCK IN THE STUFFY, NOT TO MENTION GINORMOUS SCHOOL LIBRARY! WAHH!"

Wade: "Oww! CUTIE! STOP YELLING INTO OUR MICS! I didn't see her at the meeting! Said she had something to do at that time! Who told her what we talked about?!"

Frankie: "I let it slip. Tried to threaten her with trapping her in a spun cocoon, but she wouldn't buzz off until I let her in."

Cutie: "My love and I will be united one way or another!"

Julian: "All of you stop making my ear bleed, and start searching! And Josh Folly. Don't even think about leaving any of your little surprises on your way out."

Josh: (grunts)

Julian: "Alright troops. Let's go!"

All: "Right!"

(Time Skip)

(close up scene of August's/Leonardo Woods mouth)

Leonardo Woods: "Have you all been drinking properly?"

(scene of him talking to trees)

Leonardo: "Maybe if I start drinking as much as you all do, I can get big and strong too."

Leonardo: (walks towards baby sprout tree) "And you."

Leonardo: (squats in front of baby tree) "Even i'm bigger than you. And you're supposed to be a tree. Healthy trees are supposed to be much, much, bigger. Why are you taking so much time? Time is too precious to waste."

(figure walks behind Leonardo)

Figure: "Leo."

(scene of little girl in pigtails)

Girl: "It's time for me to go."

(Time Skip)

(scene of Wade hiding behind corner watching Misty looking questionably at mystery glop)

Wade: "Target in sight. What will you do now, oh awesome and mighty Wade? Now that's a weird question. I'm going in, of course."

(Slithers behind Misty)

"Hey, what are you do-?"

Wade: (grabs kid and hides under other table; slides far over to window) (still has kid muffled) "You almost blew my cover. (Lets kid go) (points fingers at his eyes) "You didn't see nothin' kid."

(Leaves kid confused)

Kid: (looks down at hands) "I think that weird guy took my lunch tray."

(Scene switches over to Josh)

Dummy: (over by doorway) "Who knows when the big cheese duo will be back, boss. We gotta hurry or we'll be cut to ribbons!"

Josh: (flippin through student book after student book) "Yeah, yeah, I got that. Now if I was a new kid, would my file be last in a pile, or first."

Dummy: "Uh, boss?"

Josh: "In alpha order? But they're all out of that order."

Dummy: (runs over) "Boss! We got incoming company!"

Josh: "Ah, shoot! Hide!" (ducks under desk)

Father Time: "You go on ahead, honey. I just need to check a few things, and i'll meet you at home."

(sits at desk)

Josh: (freaked; sweating)

Dummy: (whispers) "We are so dead! MAybe if we're lucky, he won't use us as an example for woodshop."

Josh: (snorts) (covers mouth)

Father Time: (stops typing)

Josh: 'Oh, shoot! Shoot shoot shoot!'

Father Time: (stands and walks to door) (sound of closing door)

Josh: (breathes sigh of relief)

Dummy: "Well, that was a close call. Good thing we didn't finish the dial!"

Josh: "That was bad, even to me. Now we just gotta give one more look around, and we'll- aaahh!"

Father Time: "Hello, Mr. Josh Folly. I see you've met my security system. It truly is FOOLproof."

(scene of Josh tangled in anet/web/string?)

Dummy: (tear drop)"Begging for mercy never hurt. At least not much."

(Time Skip)

Julian: "I was able to hack into the school's mainframe. Not much that did since it's the same information I already possess."

Wade: "So you mean to tell us we risked our necks for nothing?! You lousy-next time, you can do your own dirty work! Isn't your holiday all about joining your comrades on the front line?"

Julian: "Might I remind you it was your idea to begin with. I thought playing along for once would be found beneficial to me. At least in this case."

Cutie: "All I found was an allergy to dust. And a lot of old, grimy books."

Frankie: (holding spider on finger) "My work might have been a little helpful. According to my little pets, they've picked up that Enoch's dentistry isn't alll it's cracked up to be. A close up of his teeth shows he has at least two cavities. The guy must have a small sweet tooth."

Cutie: "Ooooh, that's great news!"

Wade: "Yeah, yeah! So we found out he likes sweet things like anyone else. Big deal!"

Wade: (points to Julian) "And because of you getting our hopes up, Josh was sacrificed! (salutes and cries) "You are one brave man, Folly! A true April Adventurer!"

Chase: (with Ann Harbor) :"From the looks on your faces, would you be talking about how the detective work went?"

Ann Harbor: "They were playing detective? That sounds like fun! I wonder if I could turn that into a radio segment."

Julian: "Yes, we are. We didn't find out much unfortunately."

Ginger: "We told you there was nothing wrong. You people are too cautious. We should be making them feel welcome, not unwanted guests as if they were jsut visitors. They bunk with us now."

Frankie: "Lighten up. I mean, when was the last time you ever had fun outside of playing in the snow?"

Ginger: "I have my way and you have yours, Frankie. Go bury yourself in a pumpkin patch soemwhere."

Frankie: "Uh-oh. Am I getting under your snow white skin? That's not too much of a challenge.."

Penny: "Now, girls..."

Chase: "Let's all try to get along with each other, ladies."

Cutie: "Yeah! And we gotta get to class. I overheard the teachers say they have some more news to tell!"

Ann: "Really? Who wants to place a bet?"

Julian: "A bet?"

Ann Harbor: "Yep. We all guess what the news will be, and the one who guesses right can make us do whatever she or he wants next period."

Frankie: "I'll bet that someone is getting fired or retiring."

Wade: "I never turn down a challenge! I bet that it has to do with Josh."

Julian: "Unless I know what to weigh on both sides, I don't like to take unknown risks. I'll just watch and see."

Cutie: "Field trip, field trip!"

Frankie: "Yo, Easter, Frost princess? Any ideas?"

Chase:" Oh, no. I'm quite fine with just being on the sidelines for this one."

Ginger: "What are the chances we'd get another transfer student?"

Frankie: "Did ya hear that? Ginger thinks we're getting another kid! That settles it, she's in!"

Ginger: "Hey, wait, I didn't-!"

Easter: "Ann, aren't you going to take a guess?"

Ann: "No way. I just feel like seeing who'll have to do what for the winner."

Wade: (raises milk carton in air) "Let the games begin!" (smashes carton down)

(Time Skip)

(scene of Birthday Girl)

BG: "Hello! My name is Patty Hatter. Hope I can make some new friends here."

Ginger: "Wow...I was actually right."

Frankie: "Didn't see that coming."

Ann Harbor: "So so! Who are you gonna make do what?"

Penny: "This is going to be one heck of a school year."

Julian: 'And they just keep swarming from every direction...'

END


	4. Chapter 4

Holiday Scream ch. 4

Frankie: "No. Way."

Ann: "Aw, come on! A bet's a bet, and Ginger won."

Cutie: "Yeah, do it, Jackie! You'll look so incredibly ADORBS!"

Frankie: "Anything else. I'll do anything else."

Josh: (against wall laughing, covering top half of face) "This is too good! Ginger, I give you major props for this evil plan! It's so devious! Who knew you had it in you! Hahhaha!"

(scene of Josh getting spider web over mouth)

Frankie: (hovering over) "That should keep you busy for awhile. Have anything to add, you Goosebumps reject?"

Dummy: "N-n-n-no! He's the heckler, I'm merely the sidekick!"

Ginger: (presents cheerleading uniform) "You're the one who made me join in. I couldn't think of anything at first, but then it just came to me after I walked by the costume room. So who better to represent actual school "spirit."

Frankie: (growls)

Josh: (peels web off mouth) "Actually now that I think about it, maybe it isn't such a hot idea. I mean, who wants to see her thick thighs anyway?"

(scene of stars)

(scene of Josh passed out; soul coming out of mouth)

Ginger: "Look, just wear it for one period. And I'll offer in a substitute. You can either wear this and do a cheer before and after class, or wear this along with makeup from Cutie."

Ann: "Ooooorrr instead of in front of the class, I can put you on the air!"

Ginger: "Now THAT is brilliant."

Frankie: (takes uniform, puts a smile on face) "I can't believe this. I gotta admit, you're cut throat when need be. I admire that."

(Time Skip)

Frankie: (small scene of pom poms) "Ok."

Ann: (with vid cam on Jackie doing cheer) "I'm so getting this all on tape. Definitely looking forward for us to look back on."

Frankie: "Whoa, who, whoa! Filming this was not apart of the deal!"

Ginger: "Oh, I'll allow it. Now stop stalling!"

Frankie: "Spider webs and a witch's hat, us holidays are always the first to bat. Day or night, dark or light, the holidays will leave their bite. Before or after we perform our feat, you should know that you'll be in for quite a trick, and not a treat. Go STRAPPED!"

Patty: (claps) "Now that's what I call school spirit! You look so cute!"

Chase: (extends hand) "Oh, our new classmate. Welcome to Strapped Academy."

Patty: "Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having me!"

Ginger: "This school is pretty crazy at times, but also a place where all of us can really be ourselves. We hope you find it to be a good second home."

(party cannon goes off)

Patty: "EEp!"

Wade: "Now that's one way to start a party. Nice effort, Josh!"

Josh: "Heheh, I thought it was for our birthday guest."

Christian: "But I think it may have scared her a little."

Patty: "Only a little, yes! But I love confetti! It's so fun and colorful. Like rainbow rain!"

Cutie: (goes over to Patty) "Ooooh! That sounds real pretty! I wanna see colo rain!"

Frankie: 'Rainbow rain? Seriously? Could this be any more girly?'

(Time Skip)

Veteran's Day: "It's time for combat practice. But today instead of sparring with each other, you'll be honing your own abilities with each system I've set up. Those who wish to fight solely with their elemental abilities, go to the left. Those who wish to fight with their given weapons and sidekicks, go to the right. After your turn is done, you will switch to the other side, and go against that task as well."

Cutie: (shoots hand up) "What if my sidekick is both an element and a sidekick?"

Veteran's Day: "What is your sidekick?"

Cutie: "A baby phoenix." (acts all proud)

Veterans Day: "That's a formidable element you have at your disposal. Since it is a fire element, you will go to the left of the room."

Cutie: (grabs onto Ginger) "Let's go, Ginger!"

Ginger: "Huh! Why?!"

Cutie: "Your sidekick is a snow angel. Snow counts as an element!"

Veterans Day: (looks at three new students) "As for you three, what abilities and powers do you possess?"

Patty: "I can make streamers come to life! And my sidekick is a giant teddy bear!"

Enoch White: "I'd rather not say..."

Veteran's Day: "Come on, boy. We all have our own talents that need to be known. So if you would."

Enoch: (sigh) "My weapon is a tooth brush."

(Silence)

Wade and Josh: (laughs) A-a toothbrush! That's awesome! Better watch out, Wade! Or else he'll brush our teeth for us!"

Enoch: (blushing furiously)

Cutie: (hands against face; dreamy expression) "Aww, my Enoch is red. He's so cute!"

Veteran's Day: "Alright, that's enough!"

(Wade and Josh straighten up)

Misty: "I control the sand, and can enter a person's dreams. My weapon is the hourglass to put the enemy in a trance."

Ginger: "oh wow..."

Cutie: "Hm? Ginger? Helllooo? Ginger, come in Ginger."

Ginger: "Oh, sorry, Cutie. I just think entering people's dreams could be pretty cool to look into. I think it's called astro-projection."

Cutie: "I'm not too big on astrology though. So I wouldn't really like having that power."

Ginger: (tear drop)

(Time Skip)

Wade: (muffles; tied up in streamers)

Veterans Day: That's it for today. Make sure you all get a good night's rest."

Penny: "Wow, Patty. You took down Wade as your opponent. You'll definitely be seen as the new big shot around here."

Wade: (muffles and freaks out)

Frankie: "Even I'm impressed. Not too bad, B girl."

Wade: (works streamers off mouth) "Yeah yeah! Now get me outta this stuff already! But just you wait! Because next time, I'll be ready and waiting for ya!"

Patty: "I never knew I would be so good at this class. I can't wait to do it again, teehee!"

Julian: "I am surprised. Now I know that Wade wasn't so much of a strategic man, but to be taken down by thin color paper is astounding, even for him."

Josh: (laughing) "Yeah, sorry man, but you have to admit you need to work on your reflexes."

Wade: "Traitor! And you! You shut it, Fort! No one asked for your opinion! I was just a little off, that's all!"

(Time Skip)

(scene of girls locker room)

Cutie: (admiring picture of Enoch taped to her locker)

Ginger: "Wow, Cutie. You really are hooked on Enoch, huh."

Cutie: (sigh) "Can oyu blame a girl? He's jsut so...Ahhhhh!"

Misty: (giggles) "I guess that is a normal reaction when it comes to him. He does have a good face."

Ginger: "Ahh! Hey, Misty. Forgot you were in here."

Misty: (laughs) "I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, but wow, am I that stealthy?"

Cutie: "Soooo Misty! My Bestest Friend For Life!"

Ginger: (tear drop) 'She started with that same line on me...'

Cutie: "What can you tell me about Enoch?"

Misty: "Hmm. All I can say is that he's very self concious about anything that involves him. He's always been a bit high strung."

Cutie: "Well, what makes him feel un-strung?"

Misty: (giggles) "I don't know really. We only used to see each other two times a year, so I only know so much. But he is nice. A little nervous at times, but once he warms up to people, he really knows how to come out of his shell."

Cutie: "I'll definitely give it my all!"

Ginger: (laughs) "Cutie, you really do shine when you're extremely persistent."

(Time Skip)

(scene of Leonardo watering tree roots)

Leonardo: (close up scene) "Huh?"

Patty: "It's only my first day there, and they liked me. They really liked me. I just have to keep at it until it's time. And like you said, Leo. Time is of the essence."

END


	5. Chapter 5

Holiday Scream ch. 5

Leonardo: "What are you going to do, sister? I still don't understand."

Patty: (in twenties now) "I've never truly liked the legends. And now that their own offspring go to this "special" school designed to be their new home for some time, what better way to make my move. Let's just call them disposables resources."

Leonardo: "I've never met anyone outside of the trees and plants. I've never even met my own mother before. So. I was thinking.."

Patty: "What is it, Auggie?"

Leonardo: "I-I was hoping you could take me next time! I wish to know wha'what it's like to be around others. Even if just once..."

Patty: (sighs; goes over to him; hugs him from behind) "You don't understand what you're asking for, Auggie. That school, that place. It was designed and open to those who possess special abilities. Those who come from others who already have a destiny set in place for them."

Leonardo: "But...can't I be special as well? Am I really not good enough?"

Patty: "You are special in your own way, Auggie. But they. Them. They are different. Much too different for you to compare yourself to."

Leonardo: (hugs watering can)

Patty: "Now. Let's call it a night. It's time for you to go to bed. Sweet dreams, my dear little brother."

(Time Skip)

(scene of Ginger in bed)

Ginger: (on side) "Mm, I can't sleep."

(gets up, goes over to dresser)

Ginger: (pulls out diary) (goes sit at desk in front of window) Writes: I can't sleep. Not tired, I guess. We have some new recruits. People I know. Me and Chase say they're going to make great additions, but Julian and some others don't think so. One of them is Misty, the Sandman's daughter. I hate how everyone thinks that just because-

(looks out at window) (sees dark figure walking past into the woods)

Ginger: (squints eyes) "What...I can't see who that is."

(scene of a dorm's door)

Penny: (sleeping)

Ginger: (touches Penny's shoulder) "Penny!"

Penny: "Huhhh? (rubs eye) Ginger? Why are you up?"

Ginger: "I saw someone outside of my window. I couldn't see who it was though. They were walknig deep into the woods."

Penny: "Who would be taking a walk this late? No one could even see their own feet. Did they have a flashlight?"

Ginger: "No. But if it's a student, I think we should go check on them. See if everything's ok."

Penny: "Aww, Ginger.."

Ginger: "Come on , Penny. I'll even get someone else to come with us. I'm too freaked to go out alone."

Penny: "Ok, ok. Just let me get some shoes on.."

(Time Skip)

Leo: (sitting up in his bed)

(scene of looking out cottage window)

Leo: (makes circle around moon with finger) "I want to climb to the moon..."

(scene of Ginger (carrying flashlight), Penny, and Frankie)

Penny: "It's so creepy at night."

Frankie: (pet jaguar) "Don't be such a scaredy cat." (cat hisses) "Oh, definitely not you, Feral. My scary pretty kitty."

Penny: "Thanks for coming with us. Your night vision should really help us out. Surprsied you said yes."

Frankie: "Eh. I don't sleep much anyway. I've always been a night owl, so to speak. I figure a walk through the woods is a refreshing change of pace. THAT, and Ginger said she'd buy me three boxes of chocolate covered grasshoppers if I did come."

Ginger: "I still can't believe anyone could like eating bugs, chocolate dipped or not. Bleh!"

Frankie: "I guess it's just a matter of having a strong stomach and having acquired taste, haha!"

Snap!

(all three freeze)

Penny: "What was that?"

Frankie: (eyes moving) "I smell something. But I can't place it exactly. Maybe...moss. And...frosting?"

Figure jumps out of bushes: "BOO!"

(Ginger and Penny hug each other) "Ahhh!"

Frankie: (weapon in front of her) "Easy, Feral. It's just the birthday girl, you guys."

Ginger: "Huh!?" (shines flashlight on her)

Patty: (has light shining on her) "Patty? What are you doing way out here?"

Patty: (puts a finger to lips) "That's my secret!"

Ginger: "Patty..."

Frankie: "Looks like we found our prime suspect of who was stalking outside your window, Ginger."

Ginger: "Yeah, no kidding. In any case, we should head back to our rooms. It's too dark to be out, Patty."

Patty: (brings tea set out of nowhere) "Aww! But can't we have some tea before we go?"

Penny: "Where was she hiding that?"

Frankie: "We can all have a drink or two in your room. Sound good?"

Patty: "Tea party! Tea party!"

(all walking back)

Patty: (glances over to Ginger) "Hey, Ginger! You know that old rhymey song?"

Ginger: "Huh?"

Patty: "You know! The one that goes, 'Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! (pushes Ginger to the left) "I'm the GINGERbread man!"

Ginger: (trips over rock in ground, falls over small cliff)

Frankie: "Hey!"

Penny: "Ginger!"

Ginger: (tumbling down) (stops at bottom, facedown)

Frankie: "Ginger! Say something! Are you alright?!"

(scene of Ginger) Penny's voice: "Ginger, please!"

Ginger: "I-I'm okay!" (tries to get up) "Ahh!"

(scene of her holding right ankle)

Penny: "Is anything broken?"

Ginger: "My-my ankle. I think it's twisted..."

Penny: (talking to Patty) "What were you thinking?!"

Patty: (tears in eyes) "I-I_I was just playing around! I-I'm so so-sorry!"

Frankie: "In any case, we need to go get help. Feral! Go to Ginger, and keep her company until we me and Penny return."

(Feral jumps down to Ginger)

Frankie: "Let's go."

Penny: "Right!"

(all walking)

Patty:(close up scene of hands balled up in front of mouth) (close up scene of her smirking)

(Time Skip)

Feral: (nudges Ginger)

Ginger: "Hi, Feral. (pets head) Thank you for being here with me."

Feral: (gets under Ginger for arm and head to be on top)

Ginger: "You..want me to get on?"

Feral: (nods)

Ginger: "Um. uh, ok. Thank you, Feral!"

(scene of Ginger riding Feral)

Ginger: "But Feral, didn't Frankie tell us to stay put until help arrived?"

Feral: (gruffs)

Ginger: "Well, either way, it sure is a nice night for a walk.."

Feral: (stops)

Ginger: "Huh? Why'd we stop? Feral?"

Ginger: (looks up)

(scene of Leonardo out in pajamas)

(zoomed out scene of Ginger riding Feral looking at Leonardo in deep part of forest, Leonardo a little close to giant tree)

(Time Skip)

Mother's Day: "What did you say? Why were you all outside to begin with?"

Penny: "W-we, I, um, I-"

Frankie: "We thought we saw someone lurking around our dorms, so we wnted to see if there was. Turns ou it was jsut our imaginations."

Mother's Day: (puts on coat) "There's no time to waste. We'll discuss this tomorrow morning. You girls can show me where Ginger was left."

"No, I will go with them. This type of job is finding and rescuing survivors."

(scene of Veteran's Day)

Penny: "Survivors?! Do you mean to tell us that Ginger could be-"

Mother's Day: "Veteran, please don't jump to such conclusions. She is still a young girl, and breathing!"

Veterans Day: (has gun) "Sorry, ma'am, but I have to think for the worse for any situation. Alright, ladies, lead the way to the injured and bandoned, might I add."

Mother's Day: "From what the girls have told me, Ginger has been left with Frankie Crimson's sidekick for protection until we arrive. Please don't pin this on the girls for dire carelessness."

Frankie: "That's right. Feral is with her as we speak. I'll be the one to lead the way. Unlike Patty and Penny, I have night vision. It'll be much safer if I only go with you."

Veterans Dy: "We don't have any more time to aruge. Alright, now show me where she is!"

(Time Skip)

Leonardo: (close up scene of him)

Ginger: "Who are you?"

Leonardo: (remains silent) (starts backing away)

Ginger: "Huh? Why are you walking backwards? Please don't go!"

Leonardo: (hiding behind tree) "I don't know you. You're a stranger."

Ginger: "I don't know you, either though. (scene of her stepping off of Feral who's growling) "Feral, it's ok. You don't need to be upset. It's scaring him." (looks in his direction) "My name is Ginger. Ginger Frost. What is yours?"

Leonardo: "Le...Leo...Leonardo..."

Ginger: (starts to walk over gingerly) "It's nice to meet you. But why are you all alone all the way out here?" (stops and wince; crouches down to right foot)

Leonardo: (scene of Ginger crouching) "Your foot.."

Leonardo: (scene of him behind tree) "Is it hurting you?"

Ginger: "I...had a nasty fall. But I'll be okay. Just have to be careful when walking.."

Leonardo: (tries to walk over)

Feral: (gets in front of Ginger growling)

Ginger: "Feral, stop! It's ok! I don't think he'll hurt us."

Leonardo: (shaking)

"Ginger! Ginger, where are you! We have Veteran's Day to help carry you back! Ginger!"

Leonardo: (runs away)

Ginger: "Wait!"

Ginger: 'He didn't answer my question.. Just why would someone be out here so late? And I've never met him before. Does he go to Strapped?'

Frankie: "Ginger!"

Ginger: "Uh, hi Frankie! Mr. Veteran's Day!"

Frankie: "I thought I told you to stay put! Why did you wander off?"

Ginger: "Feral wanted me to get on top of him, and then he started walking away with me on his back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

Veteran's Day: (Ginger on his back) "Let's get you to the nurse's office. Then it's time for some good R and R."

Ginger: (turns head) 'I wonder where Leonardo ran off to? Where does he go?'

END


End file.
